cityspacefandomcom-20200213-history
Integrating Spatial and Structural Design
(13037873) BE1380 – Cityspace Integrating Spatial and Structural Design 'Rhythm' Rhythm in a building is just the repetition of a certain building element to create a continuous rhythm to the building and gives it uniformity in a sense. Often seen in old buildings with the use of giant columns and arches, rhythm has been used since the dawn of architecture to create a nice orderly appearance inside and outside of the building. One of the reasons I like my building is that it doesn't have any rhythm to it inside or outside on a large scale. On the outside the southern wall has windows at different points with different dimensions for all of them creating an interesting facade to look at. 'Symbolism' Symbolism in architecture can relate to many things depending on the given building. I know in churches and buildings of religion the plan as to be mapped out in a certain order according to the given religion. Some buildings could perhaps be structurally large per say to give off a dominating or intimidating feel, if it is a building of government or royalty it might perhaps have this. The building could also be very neat or messy with multiple cladding or facades to symbolise the client and who he or she is. 'Iconic Form' An iconic form is something that is totally different to the norm and can be picked out from a crowd by anyone. The Guggenheim museum in New York is a great example of this because amongst all the plain rectangular high rise buildings you have what looks like a white bowl in the middle of everything that makes it stand out and iconic. Iconic designs like this make it more into the history books than others and that's why the designer will always try to go that extra step towards making his or her design iconic. My building isn't iconic on the grand scale of things but is iconic to Sunderland as it really does stand out as a new modern building that looks nothing like its surroundings. 'Horizontal & Vertical Spaces' Horizontal spaces are just buildings where they are longer at one axis than the other. Barcelona Pavilion is a great example of this because it is one of the first modern builds that was low and long compared to the average terrace house or the ever increasing popularity high rise apartment buildings. These horizontal spaces will create a more flexible plan as you can place everything on one floor and make it open plan, whereas the normal building will have sectional squares which accommodate a different area of the building. Vertical space is the opposite and what you see in skyscrapers and high rise apartments. Simply this is all based on the height of the building, skyscrapers and high rise apartments do hold a great purpose in society as space in cities decreases sometimes the only way you can go is up. My building is defiantly a horizontal space as it is very long and stretches back around 50m with it only having the first floor. The_Barcelona_Pavilion,_Barcelona,_2010.jpg|Barcelona Pavillion Burj Khalifa.JPG|Burj Khalifa